Meeting the Future
by Teenangel
Summary: Four people from Atlantis’s future come through the gate, they’re their kids. The Atlantis crew experience negative and positive revelations from this meeting. Same future timeline as Journal of a Genius's Daughter. Assumes they never contact Earth.
1. Pondering Aida

Meeting the Future

By Teenangel

Summary: Four people from Atlantis's future come through the gate; they're their kids.

**Note: this story is related to Journal of a Genius's Daughter, and for the sake of third person I had to give her a name. The kids are from two years after the end of the journal. This assumes they never contact Earth.**

Disclaimer: Again I am wasting an obscene amount of my college time writing fanfictions which have no academic value. Being a college student I am poor beyond reason, suing would be fruitless.

* * *

Major Shepperd accepted a steaming cup of coffee from Rodney; at least it looked like coffee the taste was closer to transmission fluid. Shepperd swallowed it with a cringe, cursing that they'd run through thegood stuff so quickly,and set it aside on the scientist's desk. Rodney meanwhile had drunk his entire cup and was filling it with more. 

"So," said Shepperd slouching into a chair, "you'd name your kid—if you should by god's wrath every have any—after a _computer language_?"

"Well," said Rodney opening his laptop, "not so much after the programming language as after the brilliant creator of it. I want to give my genetic offspring a name that means something, that will help sculpt their personality. The name Mat—what kind of a person is a Mat? Or a Joe? Huh. A name shapes a person, I just want to ensure my offspring the best possible future."

"But, come on, _Aida_? Its not a very handsome name, or very pretty. You're gonna doom you're child to geekhood."

Rodney grimaced, "You might refer to it as Geekhood, but I prefer the Path ofGenius."

Shepperd gave a small smirk and took another apprehensive sip of his coffee. Rodney turned away toward a small ancient device on the table behind him, giving the sly Major the opportune moment to poor the large remainder of his coffee into the scientist's empty mug. Naturally, Rodney didn't remember the time between finishing one cup and starting another and immediately chugged it down.

He froze, mug in his hand, "What?"

"Nothing," said Shepperd, "I was just thinking we could call the future Aida, Addie, AddAdd, or maybe just A—"

"Major, you have no jurisdiction over any of my children's nicknames—"

"_Weir to Major Shepperd"_

Shepperd put a hand out to shut up Rodney and the other on his radio, "Shepperd here, what is it?"

"_I think you and Dr. McKay should come to the gateroom; an unauthorized wormhole activated and your IDC was sent through."_

Shepperd gave Rodney a quizzical look, raising both his eyebrows; Rodney returned it with his lips turned down and mouth half open—Shepperd still wasn't clear whether that expression was fear, confusion, embarrassment, or a mix of the three.

He focused back on his radio, "We're coming."


	2. Meeting the Future I

Meeting the Future

By Teenangel

Summary: Four people from Atlantis's future come through the gate; they're their kids.

**Note: this story is related to Journal of a Genius's Daughter, and for the sake of third person I had to give her a name. The kids are from two years after the end of the journal. This assumes they never contact Earth.**

Disclaimer: Again I am wasting an obscene amount of my college time writing fanfictions which have no academic value. Being a college student I am poor beyond reason, suing would be fruitless.

* * *

"Well," said Rodney leaning over the console and giving a short glance at the gate, "it is definitely Major Shepperd's IDC code. Maybe it's one of his girlfriends come for a visit?" 

"Harhar," Shepperd said and turned to Wier who was staring sternly at the gate, "so, should we allow them to become jelly or— "

"Lower the shield," she ordered.

The shield dropped, leaving a bare undulating wormhole. A dozen security men circled in front of the stargate and Shepperd reminded them not to shot until he gavean order. A minute passed, then two minutes, then five—

"Maybe it was a wrong number?" he casually dropped.

"Yes, a wrong number, in which they used your IDC code, I can see how it would be useful for anything other than getting into Atlantis and invading it—"

"_Rod_ney," snapped Shepperd, "chill."

"Fine, but if you end up letting in an army of wraith—"

The event horizon began to ripple. The end of a P-90 came through, then an arm, then a leg and a torso all wearing a familiar uniform. Finally, there was a six foot two solider standing, sporting spiky gelled black hair and a familiar boyish grin. Rodney was about to scream clone or hologram, any other explanations for a Shepperd look-a-like suddenly appearing in Atlantis. But the eyes were smaller, skin darker and younger; he held his gun looser and smiled with pure naivete.

"I am Elizabeth Weir—"

"I know," the young soldier said, "I think we should hold introductions for the others."

"O-others?" muttered Rodney, "They all have guns too?"

Before Shepperd could give his thick-headed friend a thwack on the noggin, two more young men popped through the stargate; a red haired one stepped calmly next to his comrade, the other slouched a step behind as if to disappear, but his frazzled hair and magnifying glasses made the attempt futile.

The young soldier laid his P-90 on the ground and slid it gently away. The others followed, the frazzled one warily pulling only a 9mm from his leg holster and weakly pushed it a couple of feet.

"We're unarmed," said the first one, the apparent leader, "please, just talk with us."

"Stand down," Shepperd ordered hi men and walked down the stairs, before Weir could send him her disapproving '_I'm_ the leader of this city' look. He stood five feet away, staring as if into a distorted mirror. Weir came down to stand next to him, followed by Rodney.

"Just hold on," the young soldier said, staring behind him at the still open gate, "she's still taking numbers."

A girl popped out of the gate, walking bristly forward as if she'd never stepped through it, staring down at a computer pad with her long sandy hair covering her face like a curtain. She halted, flicked her hair back, and looked up as the wormhole dissipated, mumbling to her self.

"Okay," said the leader, rocking on his heels, "Now we can begin."

"Hm," said the girl, "what, oh, hello there, sorry I was uh thinking."

"You're always thinking," sneered the leader, "A—"

She bolted into him, suffocating the rest of the syllabus into her small palm. She pushed his chin down so he was staring straight into her ice blue eyes, "Hi there, ever heard of the Grandfather Paradox? It means shut up and let me talk, or else you'll blurt us into non-existence. Okay, that sound good, think you could try not to talk," she dug her fingers into the flesh of his wrist, he nodded vigorously, "okay," she patted him on the cheek, "good boy."


	3. Meeting the Future II

By Teenangel

Summary: Four people from Atlantis's future come through the gate; they're their kids.

**Note: this story is related to Journal of a Genius's Daughter, and for the sake of third person I had to give her a name. The kids are from two years after the end of the journal. This assumes they never contact Earth.**

Disclaimer: Again I am wasting an obscene amount of my college time writing fanfictions which have no academic value. Being a college student I am poor beyond reason, suing would be fruitless.

* * *

"_You're always thinking," sneered the leader, "A—"_

_She bolted into him, suffocating the rest of the syllabus into her small palm. She pushed his chin down so he was staring straight into her ice blue eyes, "Hi there, ever heard of the Grandfather Paradox? It means shut up and let me talk, or else you'll blurt us into non-existence. Okay, that sound good, think you could try not to talk," she dug her fingers into the flesh of his wrist, he nodded vigorously, "okay," she patted him on the cheek, "good boy."_

* * *

"Excuse me," Elizabeth stepped forward, "I would like to know who you are and what, exactly, is going on." 

"Ah, yes," said the girl, rubbing her hands together, "you see we're—"

"Solar flare," blurted Rodney.

"Huh?"

Rodney turned to Shepperd and explained to him the finer flaws of gate travel. Shepperd, however, rolled his eyes and stared off to a distant corner of the ceiling.

"Hey, Rod-Man," the girl snapped, "me talking right now, K. Okay. Yes, Roddy's right, it was a solar flare, and before you say Atlantis's sun doesn't have solar flares or its gate system prevents walking into one, this didn't happen on Atlantis. My team and I—"

"_Your_ team!" the leader was about to make some sort of attempt but a stern glance from her earned him an extra step backwards instead.

"_Our _team was out on a simple mission, we dialed the gate to go back to our Atlantis and instead we came right back out onto the planet we'd left, except the equipment I'd set up as an observation station was no where in site. So, I used some ingenious methods to deduce the time, figuring out that the Atlantis expedition was currently reaching its two-year mark, and decided to pop in for a stay as we wait out for the next solar flare to take us home, which is in, oh," she made a faux peek at her watch, "four days away."

"You're from the future?" said Shepperd.

"No, they're from munchkin land."

Elizabeth put on a smile, "How far in the future are you from, or is that confidential."

"2030," announced the Shepperd look a like.

The girl gave him a kick in the knee, "Damn it, I told you to keep you're mouth shut. I am so locking you in a turbolift later."

The red head calmly stepped between the two as the young Shepperd made a lunge for the girl's neck and said firmly, "No fighting."

"He speaks," said Rodney.

"Aye, I do."

"Oh my god, you're Scottish!" Cried Rodney, "Oh my god, your Carson's son!"

The girl stopped trying to sneak around the stout Scottish red head; Elizabeth, Rodney, and Shepperd (along with anyone currently in the gateroom) opened their eyes in passive shock and stared at the four strangers as if they'd seen a vision.

"Should we start the bidding on who Shepperd's son's mother is?" joked Rodney.

Shepperd let a proud grin stretch on his face. His son was handsome, a soldier, just like his old man. He gave a quick glance at the others. The red head looked strikingly different from Dr. Beckett, but he had his father's soft eyes and dimples. The other boy, who'd hidden himself against the wall at some point, was a clone of Zelenka's frizzled appearance and personality. The girl, she seemed very dominant and obnoxious, permanently frowned lips marring her pretty face—

"Aida McKay," he called on a whim.

"Yes?" the girl said automatically and then seethed and began to swear, "That was a bloody awful trick Shepperd. I'll make you pay for it later."

He shrugged and gave an amused look to one shell-shocked Rodney, who was one shock short of fainting. The open mouth expression appeared on his face and Shepperd wondered if it really was fear this time.

"My name's John Jr.!"

Aida put her hands into the air, "Oh yes, lets all introduce our selves. It'll be anarchy. No one cares about the fabric of space and time, making us unmade. Okay, fine, lets have a go," she marched over to Zelenka's son, "This is Karkeroff, you may call him Kar. He's a bit shy, but he's a hell of a mind."

His entire face turned pink, "Thanks."

"No prob," she gave him a hefty pat on the shoulder, rattling his glasses askew, and moved on, "this is Kevin, my Scottish slave. But he prefers to be called Beckett, if that won't cause too much confusion," she gave a slanted grin and sighed, "and this is the great and thick-headed Shemp."

John Jr. scowled, "Please don't call me that here."

She ignored him, "Great. Intro done, time line destroyed. Who wants lunch," she noticed the dimming sunlight, "or dinner as the case may be here?"

"Damn," said Shepperd, "you're more annoying than McKay."

"Really, thanks. There's a betting pool over that back in my time. Wasn't sure I'd win."

Author's note: I have no clue why the chapters keep getting longer, but if this keeps up...


	4. Family Dinner

By Teenangel 

Summary: Four people from Atlantis's future come through the gate; they're their kids.

**Note: this story is related to Journal of a Genius's Daughter, and for the sake of third person I had to give her a name. The kids are from two years after the end of the journal. This assumes they never contact Earth.**

Disclaimer: Again I am wasting an obscene amount of my college time writing fanfictions which have no academic value. Being a college student I am poor beyond reason, suing would be fruitless.

* * *

"Oh, yeah, food," Aida chimed. 

They were sitting in the commissary next to the wall-sized window. Shepperd and John were already deep in conversation, forgetting about their cold rehydrated pees and carrots. Kar was staring apprehensively around the room, then at his plate, then at Aida, then gave Elizabeth across from him a shy smile before deciding his plate was safer to concentrate on. Aida was sitting across from a curious, shocked, amazed Rodney; sheignored his fascination. Beckett sat off on the end, looking out onto the ocean, a cup of Athosian tea snuggled in his hands.

"Hey, Shemp," snapped Aida, "you gonna eat that?" He causally passed his plate over Kar's ducked head to Aida's greedy hand.

"It seems you've inherited your father's appetite," mused Elizabeth.

"Hm? Oh yes, I a human garbage disposal, this doen't have any citrus right?"

"No, allergic?"

"Very," she turned to her silent comrade and nudged him in the side, his big owl eyes shot up at her, "Come on, Kar, join in. Say a word. Czech or otherwise."

"Hi."

"Okay, I'm not gonna be picky," she turned to Elizabeth, "So, how's Atlantis in this day and age?"

"Fine, I'm curious to learn more about you," she said, speaking for Rodney, who'd lost his ability to jabber due to shock.

"Oh don't," muttered John.

Aida flung a pea at him, "Shut up, Shemp. Okay, ahem. I know seven languages, including Czech, Scottish, Wraith, Ancient, German, and Chinese. I am an astrophysicist—go figure. I enjoy working in the lab until I collapse, protecting poor little Kar here, locking Shemp in turbolifts or beating his _stupid ass_ for _stupid comments_, and arguing with dad in the lab until Z, Zelenka, comes and breaks it up or gets crushed in the middle. I also enjoy long walks on the beach and enjoy reading poetry."

Rodney's mouth began to move, "Wait, you beat up Shepperd's son?"

She nodded, "Pleasantly ironic huh?"

"She means you let her win, right?" questioned Shepperd.

John turned sheepish, face turning pale and eyes diverting away, "Uh, I'm really good with a gun…but she's really fast and very…she never pulls her punches."

"Damn right I don't."

"Well, being beaten by a girl is bettering than having a girl fight your battles," John huffed; Kar slouched down as if to sink beneath the table.

"He carries his weight around," Aida snapped, "all you do is flirt and make out with chief's daughters andmake snide comments, pissingpeople off so you have to use your gun. If it wasn't for Beckett, we'd never have good relations with anyone."

The young Scotsman turned at his name, "Yer shud quit while yer ahead there, lass."

John and Aida turned away from each other.

"Don't worry," muffled Kar, staring at his lap, "they're always like this."

"Hello, em aye invited?" Carson said dawdling a few feet away, eyes locked dreamingly on the red head lad. Elizabeth patted the seat next to her and he took it, smiling dumbly as he sat before his future prodigy. The young Beckett's face turned pale. His eyes widened, then shrunk back to blue slivers. Slowly, he stood up and walked out of the commissary.


	5. The BeckettMcKay Link

Meeting the Future By Teenangel 

Summary: Four people from Atlantis's future come through the gate; they're their kids.

**Note: this story is related to Journal of a Genius's Daughter, and for the sake of third person I had to give her a name. The kids are from two years after the end of the journal. This assumes they never contact Earth.**

Disclaimer: Again I am wasting an obscene amount of my college time writing fanfictions which have no academic value. Being a college student I am poor beyond reason, suing would be fruitless.

* * *

"_Hello, em aye invited?" Carson said dawdling a few feet away, eyes locked dreamingly on the red head lad. Elizabeth patted the seat next to her and he took it, smiling dumbly as he sat before his future prodigy. The young Beckett's face turned pale. His eyes widened, then shrunk back to blue slivers. Slowly, he stood up and walked out of the commissary._

* * *

"Whad 'id aye do?" 

John turned to Kar, Kar looked at Aida. Her natural frown deepened, but her eyes became soft and concerned, a look Shepperd remembered seeing on Weir's face whenever worry was in the air. Aida whispered into Kar's hair, then excused her self, and jogged quietly out of the room.

"Whad 'id aye do?" echoed Carson, the heart on his sleeve visibly pricked. Silence spread across the table like a thick sickening icing as the adults thirstily stared upon the two left behind. John made to speak, but thought it was better to _not_ be beaten up again and instead roughly nudged Karkeroff.

"Um," magnified watery eyeslooked atCarson, "he, with seeing his father, he—he's a very sensitive person."

The two lads suppressed expressions stifled the question "Am aye ded?" into the back of Carson's throat. He was not looking to carry the burden of knowing too much of one's own future. He was going to have a son and he allowed that stray of hope to turn his mouth up and show his dimples.

Most of the others came up with the same conclusion, but said nothing. Elizabeth's eyes were now mirroring Aida's as she stared at her CMO wondering what Atlantis would be without him. Rodney, however, sat confused with half-chewed food stuffed in his cheek, staring dumbly around as if waiting for a punchline to write itself in the air.

"Is it wise to let Aida comfort him?" asked Shepperd, imagining Rodney's method of making kids shut up was to give them obscene amounts of his chocolate bars.

"Yes, she's the only one who can," Kar answered.

Elizabeth pushed her seat out, "I think I'll go check on them."

oooooooooo

"Kevin," Aida cried, jogging onto the east balcony. She lingered twenty feet short of his slouched form. He was leaning against the railing, chin resting on crossed arms. The ocean swayed calmly in the distance with its immortal rhythm that swelled into Aida's chest and made her think she was home. She imagined how she might approach him in her own time, without worrying about overly curious people watching for a glimpse of the future.

She glanced around; they were alone.

Tip-toeing over, she pressed herself against his back and wrapped her arms around his waist, cheek rubbing into his warm neck, slipping fingers stealthily under the edge of his shirt. His skin and muscles twitched at the light touch. He turned his head and torso, leaning his nose into hers.

"Dun't say anything," he mumbled.

She smiled, "That would be against my nature," her hand come up to pet his hair, "Kevin, I think you should use this as an opportunity."

"Only t' lose him again," his lip quivered, "I'm noht as strong as ye. I could never endure those memories, I could never 'ave seen thum die."

"You think I'm strong?"

Her head buried into his chest. She bit her tongue to convince tears not to fall and cringed when she hit blood. A soft hand grazed her cheek, brushing silky strands behind her ear. Warm blue eyes met ice blues eyes and she wondered what the world would be like without a Beckett to keep her from falling.

"I don't like you being near the water," the words dropped from her mouth before she had the chance to think how silly she was, filling reality with abstractions and meanings, losing all the logic she loved. He always made her feel as part of a dream.

He chortled and deepened the accent "Yes, but mi hair is noht uh flame."

"We shouldn't stay out long, my food might get cold."

"Am sorry if I inconvenienced yer stomach, or if I puhlled out any painful memories."

"I'm immune to pain," Aida stated, leaning in, wondering the comments she'd get from John, how corny it was to kiss on the balcony with the sun setting, as if his choice of closets with Calvin's eighteen-year-old daughter was better. Trying to make her mind stop spinning, she caught his lip in hers and gently pulled away, enjoying the hint of spice tea. A shape rose in the corner of her vision. The two blushed, separating a good two feet apart.

"Weir," said Beck.

Elizabeth smiled sheepishly, "I'm sorry if I interrupted anything."

Aida opened her mouth, closed it, and opened it again, and then made the infamous McKay grin. She pointed to Beckett and herself and then brought the finger to her lips. Elizabeth nodded, imagining the scene Rodney could make if he found out his daughter was with—

"Back to dinner than, luv."

Aida yawned, swaying into his arm, "Yeah, sure."

"Long day?" mused Elizabeth, the romantic in her budding out in an unusually sweet and feminine voice and glowing face. How she was touched by them.

"When did ye last sleep?" Beck asked.

"Um, recent."

Something grumbled in the hall and then a voice bellowed, "Forty-eight hours ago!"

"Kar!" Aida shouted, "You traitor! And Spy! SHEMP! I'm gonna kill you."

Crash—Kar swearing in Czech made Elizabeth stiffen. She felt odd standing in the middle of a situation she could not fully understand. Aida went to chase after Shemp and wail at him for cheating and for exploiting Kar to join him and maybe she'd—Her arm was pulled back and then yanked toward the sleeping quarters in the opposite direction of where distinct Shepperd laughs echoed from the commissary.

**Author's Note: I thought it might be good to note their ages, since they probably aren't going to be blurting that out to their parents anytime soon in this story. They are from 2030 in the Journal of a Genius's Daughter timeline, so, Kar and Aida are 24, Shemp is 23, and Beckett (the most mature of all of them) is 21. Yet, when I say adults in this story** **I am only referring to the original expedition members, not their children. Thanks you, now go review. **


	6. The Zelenkas

Meeting the Future

By Teenangel 

Summary: Four people from Atlantis's future come through the gate; they're their kids.

**Note: this story is related to Journal of a Genius's Daughter, and for the sake of third person I had to give her a name. The kids are from two years after the end of the journal. This assumes they never contact Earth.**

**Oh my god, I finally updated. **

Disclaimer: Again I am wasting an obscene amount of my college time writing fanfictions which have no academic value. Being a college student I am poor beyond reason, suing would be fruitless.

OOOOOOO

Karkeroff shuffled through the crowed breakfast scene of the commissary, ignoring the turning heads and whispers, hoping he could think himself invisible. He hid himself at a round table behind a large plant and sniffed at his cup, wondering if real coffee had been overrated. He had grown up on the coffee replacement from Arali, which was rich and sweet and so strong he would fill two-thirds of the cup with water. Only the McKays drank it straight.

"Bitter," he noted to himself, licking his bottom lip, "but no complaint."

He drank half the cup in one gulp, slammed it down and slumped forward, eyes barely open. Sleep would've been nice, but sleeping arrangements had involved all four of them shoved into a room with two mgyvered bunk beds. Naturally, Shemp was above him and had started snoring at around two am. So Kar had gotten dressed around four and chose to wander the empty halls waiting for the cafeteria to open.

A couple snickers caught his attention. He turned an eye to notice chocolate bars and candy being put down on table where five military officers sat. They began making a list of female personnel they considered below their standards. A grinned spread across his face: they could make all the bets they wanted, no one would win. His dad had won the Atlantis female lottery.

The caffeine began to buzz. His eyelids didn't feel so heavy and the awareness that his glasses had slipped past his nose made him sneer to himself. He pushed them back and a clear image of John Jr. coming out of the food line filled his vision. Grabbing his coffee, he sauntered off to see if his father-to-be was in the lab.

OOOOOOO

Owl eyes slowly creeped around the physic lab doorway, "Hello, D—uh. Radek?"

Frizzled hair bolted up from the far corner, glasses hanging hooked to one ear, "What, yes, I'm awake, awake. Rodney?"

Kar stepped into the room, "Dobré ráno."

Zelenka's hands clumsily searched for his glasses, finding them, and shoving them onto his face with no regard to where his ears were. He moved forward, eyes frozen on Kar's face. He suddenly knew what the Major meant when described it as a 'distorted mirror'.

"You're Karkeroff?"

"Ano." 

"But I don't like kids," Radek stated to his half-asleep self, incapable of inner-monologue. Kar's eyebrows relaxed inward, his mouth parted, and hazel eyes pointed to the floor. It took long minute for Radek to awaken enough to connect the reaction to the fact he'd said his thought out loud.

"Oh," he startled, "Oh no, sorry."

"Mom said you were nervous when I was on the way," Kar trembled, "she never said anything about you not wanting m—a kid."

"No, no," he put tentative arm around his son. "I didn't mean it like that. I'm not very good with kids, I mean, I never expected to have any, not that it wouldn't be great to—but kids are not—"

"You never really wanted me?"

"Oh, uh," Radek watched the young man's eyes water, "I'm sorry. I'm sure I love you very much. You never broke things when you were little, never made anything sticky?"

Kar took a deep breath and composed himself, "No, I was well-behaved."

Radek patted him on the back, "Good, good," he wandered over to his work desk and began tinkering with a project Rodney wanted done by that afternoon, "You work in the lab with McKay's daughter, yes? I can understand what that can be like."

"We—you, her, and I—work very well together."

"Really?"

Kar nodded and sighed, leaning on the table, "I guess what Rodney told me was true."

"Excuse me?"

"That when my mom told you about me, she was crying through the bathroom door, I never knew why'd she be doing that. And that you didn't talk to her for three days afterwards, Rodney said you slammed a door on his finger when he tried to talk to you."

"Copak!" cried Radek, knocking parts on to the floor.

"Oh no," chimed a voice, "I hear loud Czech words, this isn't good so early." Aida skipped into the room and halted between the two men, "Dobré ráno!"

"Sklapni!" Kar snapped and then slapped his hand over his mouth, eyes as big as saucers, "Oh, Aida Im sorry, I didn't get sleep and—"

She began to clap, "Oh my god, I don't know what you did Z, but keep it up. Next time scream that at Shemp, okay." She smiled scarily and took two giant steps towards Radek and squeezed him around the waist, "Good morning, Z," she singsonged letting him breath.

"You're a morning person?" he said.

"Yuppy, yuppy."

"Her mood will change around noon or if something doesn't go right," Kar said, leaning down to pick up parts from the floor, "You are chirpier than normal."

"Shemp left for a jog around six and you were already gone."

"Huh?" the answer spelled itself out on her flush cheeks, "Oh, oh oh oh oh. I oh, I don't need to know this. There's an image in my head," he pinched his nose and tried to imagine a field of grass, John Jr. covered in chicken feathers…something else other than….

"Don't blame me, it's your head that's good at coming to conclusions. Just think of Kira." She watched Kar's face soften up, "I didn't mean in that way…damn it, now you've put an image in my head."

"I don't want to really know, I think I do, and I don't want to," Radek muttered, "And I do like the idea of having a son, really I do. But even now I'm terrified."

Aida put a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry I take good care of him."

Radek looked at Kar, "Should that be reassuring?"


End file.
